


Sinking Into Sweet Uncertainty

by BreatheSymphonies



Series: Sinking Into Sweet Uncertainty [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Day 2 Ice Cream Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Pining, The struggle is real for Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheSymphonies/pseuds/BreatheSymphonies
Summary: Akaashi's favorite ice cream parlor has a new employee. He has crazy black and white hair, gorgeous golden eyes and a loud personality. Akaashi isn't typically into guys like him, but for some reason Bokuto renders him speechless.This is for BokuAka Week 2018! Day 2: Ice Cream Parlor





	Sinking Into Sweet Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I found out that BokuAka Week was happening this week like two days ago and because I'm sad I'm missing a concert I really wanted to go to I wrote this instead to make me feel better.
> 
> I feel like my title is a little dramatic for how _not_ angsty this fic is, but I took it from The Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World so I feel like it's okay. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I think you should try the Caramel Chocolate Cheesecake.”

Akaashi looks up at the smiling man behind the counter. He looks into captivating golden eyes and blushes. He had hoped the new guy with his crazy two toned hair was in today so he could see him and talk to him but, just like every other time the guy had helped him, he froze.

Akaashi and his friends have been coming to this ice cream parlor for almost a year now. They love the homey feel of it and the fresh ice cream made daily. Its close to campus too, so when they need something sweet for a decent price, they come here.

The new employee, Bokuto his nametag read, started about three months ago. Akaashi was smitten the very first time Bokuto had helped him. He wasn’t sure why. Bokuto was loud and excitable, whereas Akaashi was quiet and laid back. He usually likes guys who have a similar demeanor as him, but something about Bokuto intrigued him.

Maybe it was the way he seemed to love his job. Working at an ice cream parlor didn’t seem enjoyable or exciting to Akaashi, but Bokuto always wore a gigantic smile and greeted every customer like he was ecstatic to see them.

He had definitely started showing up more often than he used to ever since Bokuto started and his friends had noticed. They constantly tease him when he suggests going for ice cream. They also encouraging him to ask Bokuto out every time, but it’s like Akaashi forgets how to flirt the second he lays eyes on him.

At first he was hesitant because he wasn’t sure of Bokuto’s sexual orientation, but one night with a bunch of college kids there, a conversation about a celebrity heartthrob came up. Almost the whole parlor was putting their two cents in about what they thought of the guy and Bokuto casually said whether he was a bad actor or not he’d swipe right for him in a heartbeat. 

That gave Akaashi the green light to make a move, but he hasn’t been able to do anything but awkwardly smile at him.

“O-okay. I’ll try that.” 

_Smooth answer _, he thinks to himself.__

__“Great! One scoop? Two scoops?” Bokuto holds up the cups in question._ _

__“One scoop.”_ _

__“Sprinkles? Cherries?”_ _

__“Oh, no toppings.”_ _

__“Aw, come on! Make it fun! It’s ice cream after all!” Bokuto says loudly. He really had no concept of an indoor voice, but Akaashi found it cute. He was always in a good mood and Akaashi admired that._ _

__“No, he’s a plain Jane. As boring as they come.” Konoha teases. Akaashi glares at him. How could he say that to his crush when he’s been telling him for weeks to ask him out?_ _

__“Ain’t nothing wrong with that! Just because someone is plain doesn’t mean they’re not interesting.” Akaashi jerks his head in Bokuto’s direction so fast he thinks he may have given himself whiplash._ _

__“I-Uh… Thanks.” Is all Akaashi can muster as a reply. He is definitely blushing and wants to die from embarrassment._ _

__“No problem! Let me ring you up.” Bokuto waves him to the register._ _

__He doesn’t say anything as he pays. He tries to force the words out of his mouth, but can’t speak them. He smiles when Konoha and him are done paying and Bokuto waves enthusiastically._ _

__“See you later!”_ _

__“Oh, you will.” Konoha laughs until Akaashi elbows him in the ribs._ _

__“Shut up, Akinori!” He chides as they leave the parlor and head back to the dorms._ _

__“Come on, Keiji! That was pathetic! I’ve never seen you have worse game. I’ve actually seen you have great game. What’s the deal? Ask him out already!”_ _

__“It’s different this time. He’s different.”_ _

__“How though?” Konoha asks._ _

__“I don’t know! I just become a dumbstruck idiot the second he looks at me.” He bites his lip thinking about how stupid he feels. That really was the worst interactions he’s ever had._ _

__“Hey, it’s okay. Everyone has had this problem before. Believe me. One time at work, I saw a girl so beautiful I couldn’t look her in the eyes and talked to her groceries she was buying instead of to her face.”_ _

__“At least you talked to her.” Akaashi sighs._ _

__“At least you can look Bokuto is the eyes.” Konoha shoots back._ _

__“His eyes are what render me speechless.” Akaashi frowns._ _

__“That’s cute. Ask him out soon or I’ll write him a love letter and sign your name.”_ _

__“You wouldn’t dare!”_ _

__“Oh, I would! So please write a speech and read it off of flash cards or something. Write your own letter, I don’t care. Just do it soon because this is painful to watch.”_ _

__Akaashi sighs heavier this time, but doesn’t say anything. He really does need to get his shit together or drown in his pining._ _

__

__Akaashi doesn’t go back to the ice cream parlor until two weeks later. He was having a bad day and was in a terrible mood. His alarm didn’t go off and he was late to his first class. He hadn’t slept much due to cramming for a test for his second class. All that cramming didn’t seem to help though as he’s sure he did terrible on it. He had forgotten his umbrella and got rained on on the way to the local convenience store. On top of all that, he dropped his notebook in a puddle and now had to rewrite notes in a new one._ _

__So here he was, walking back to campus looking like a drowned rat on four hours of sleep with a ruined notebook. He sees the sign for the parlor and decides he needs something to cheer him up._ _

__He opens the door and hears the familiar bells ring. It’s freezing in there due to him being wet, but he is beyond caring. He just wants some form of happiness today and ice cream is what will bring him that._ _

__“Hey, hey, hey!” Akaashi stops in his tracks at the greeting. Of course Bokuto is here today. He isn’t sure if he’s elated or mortified. He looks awful, but the butterflies fluttering in his stomach make him smile._ _

__“H-hey.” He greets back._ _

__“Oh, man. You’re soaked! You need a towel or anything?” Bokuto asks concerned._ _

__“Oh, no. I’m okay. I just forgot my umbrella.”_ _

__“Are you sure? It’s no trouble. It’s freezing in here as it is. Wouldn’t want you to get sick.”_ _

__“Really, I’m fine. It’s just been a bad day, so I thought I’d stop in to get a pick-me-up.”_ _

__“Well you’ve come to the right place! Here, have a seat and I’ll bring you a surprise.”_ _

__“Uh… what?”_ _

__“Go on, I’ll bring you something good.”_ _

__Akaashi stares at him a few seconds longer before he picks a seat by the window. He puts his soggy notebook on the table and sits. He looks outside to people watch as he thinks how stopping here wasn’t a horrible idea. He actually said more than five words to Bokuto today. His stomach does a little flip when he thinks about how worried Bokuto looked when he offered him a towel. Now he was getting something special for him? He couldn’t help but smile softly at his kindness._ _

__“Here you go.” Bokuto says as he puts a cup on hot chocolate and a scoop of what looks like banana nutella ice cream on the table._ _

__“I know hot chocolate paired with ice cream is kind of silly being one is hot and one is cold, but you look cold and I figured this would warm you up.”_ _

__Akaashi chuckles and smiles up at Bokuto. He feels warmer already with his cheeks flushing and his heart hammering in his chest._ _

__“Thank you. What do I owe you for this?” He asks as he wraps his cold hands around the cup of hot chocolate._ _

__“No charge! You said you were having a bad day so I just wanted to make it better!”_ _

__“You don’t have to to that. Won’t this come out of your paycheck?”_ _

__“We get a free drink and ice cream a day as an employee so don’t worry about it.”_ _

__Akaashi grins and looks around the shop. They’re the only ones in there at the moment._ _

__“Do you want to sit? We can share the ice cream.” Akaashi can’t believe he actually offered that but, he’s already had such an awful day, if Bokuto says no at least he was nice enough to give him this._ _

__“Oh, I don’t really care for ice cream, I actually like the slushies more, but I’ll sit with you.” Bokuto responds and sits opposite Akaashi._ _

__Akaashi is surprised by the fact that Bokuto doesn’t care for ice cream, but at the same time he feels like he would be the type of guy to prefer slushies._ _

__“So, uh, can I ask why your day was so shitty? I mean you don't have to! If it's like personal or whatever!”_ _

__“It's not personal or anything major. Just started with an alarm not going off after a night long cram session and just went from there. Just a bad day at school and then I got poured on because I was in too much of a rush to remember my umbrella even though I knew it was going to rain today.”_ _

__He's actually having a conversation with Bokuto without being awkward and he can only credit the lack of sleep as the reason words are flowing from his mouth so freely._ _

__“Yeah I've been there quite a few times. I just have a habit of getting myself into all these situations and I'm not sure how it happens. I think I need a round the clock chaperone. I shouldn’t be allowed to adult.”_ _

__Akaashi laughs because it doesn't surprise him that someone with so much energy and as loud as Bokuto would get himself into things unintentionally._ _

__They continue to talk for awhile as Akaashi eats his ice cream. They find some interests they share such as favorite bands and TV shows. They talk about their friends and their classes. Akaashi feels much better than before he entered the parlor_ _

__“Thank you again for the freebies. They really did cheer me up.”_ _

__“I’m glad. Is there maybe anything else I could do to cheer you up?”_ _

__He knows exactly what would make him feel one hundred times better. He has survived talking to Bokuto this long and so far this whole visit has been a success, so he finally gathers up the courage and asks._ _

__“Well, if it wouldn’t be any trouble, um… Would you possibly want to, uh, go out for a drink sometime?” He can feel the heat creep up his neck to his face. Maybe he should have started with that and he wouldn’t have needed the hot chocolate._ _

__He glances at Bokuto and can see a light pink dusting his cheeks. He coughs into his hand and stutters a bit before speaking._ _

__“I-uh... Y-yes! Yes, I would like that!” Akaashi chuckles at seeing Bokuto flustered for once. He hands Bokuto his phone and he fumbles trying to give Akaashi his._ _

__A mother with two young kids walks in and Bokuto frowns slightly._ _

__“Looks like I gotta go.” He sighs as he collects his phone and gets up with Akaashi following suit._ _

__“Okay. I’ll text you so we can figure out a day and time to meet up. Thanks again for today. You made it a whole lot better.”_ _

__“No problem! I’ll text you later!” Bokuto says before quickly giving Akaashi a kiss on the cheek and running away towards the counter._ _

__Akaashi stands there shell shocked for a few seconds before he grins like an idiot and makes his exit. It had finally stopped raining and the sun was shining bright. He smiles the whole way home as he touches his cheek._ _

__Akaashi always believed everything happens for a reason and today he believes he was meant to go into that ice cream parlor. His friends had teased him and told him to hurry up with asking Bokuto out, but this is how it was meant to happen. One terrible day that had Akaashi fed up and tired allowed him to say screw it and go for it. Now he was going to be making plans for a date with Bokuto._ _

__He couldn’t wait._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! They make my day and motivate me to come up with more stuff to write!


End file.
